Faces of the Siege
by Hedgi
Summary: A series of One shots set during the Myotismon-on-Earth arc. Mostly unrelated to each other. Current: Into the Fog. T.K's Mother after t.K. and Joe go off to find the other DD.
1. Just Listen

This is just a little project I've had at the back of my mind, and I finally got around to writing. as the summary says, this is a series of Oneshots set during the Myotismon-comes-to-earth arc. This one is about Jim, Joe's older brother, as he tends the parents and other adults.

I don't own digimon.

Just Listen

Jim paced, up and down the long rows of adults- unconscious, but alive. He'd tried everything to wake them- loud noises, smelling salts, gentle shakes and pokes- it wasn't normal. As the thought crossed his mind, he had to laugh. None of this was _normal_. Floating seals, strange monsters, kidnapper ghosts, his little brother being one of eight 'Chosen Ones"… But here he was, standing alone in the darkened convention center, surrounded by hundreds of sleeping adults.

He stopped at the head of another row, stretched out on the cold tile floor with sweatshirts, small pillows and whatever else he could find for cushioning. His father lay there, frowning even in sleep.

"Dad." Jim's voice didn't echo, even in the large room with its high ceiling. His father, of course, said nothing.

Jim looked out the doorway, where Joe and the others had gone. He looked back at his father, then sat in the narrow aisle.

"Dad, I know you probably can't hear me- which is probably a good thing, considering what I've got to say. But I've got to say it, and now might not be the best of times, seeing as how the world might, you know, end if Joe and his friends don't save it, but since you never listen anyway, this seems like as good a time as any."

Jim sighed. "Why am I explaining this? It's not like you can hear me, and even if you could, you'd just say, ' get on with it, my time's too important for this'...whatever, Dad. Just whatever. Maybe I'm just talking out loud, ok? It's not a crime to! And anyway, It's not like you've got anyplace to be."

"Maybe I'm insane? Yeah, I'm insane, partly for imagining this whole thing, and partly for believing you care about this…but… Dad, just listen. For once, Just Listen to what I've got to say. I don't want to live your dream. Yes, I'm in med school, and, thanks for asking, I like it. It's hard, but I'm making friends, and doing well. Just like you always wanted. But you can't make me be you, dad. I'm going to Africa, or maybe South America, as soon as I've graduated. It'll take a few years, but... I'm not going to become so doctor for the rich and make tons of money or whatever it is your dream for me is. I want to help people. People who really need help. I don't care what you think of it- I've been going to info nights about organizations that send doctors all over the world to places that need them. I'm going to join one, or two, or three- as many as I can, whether you like it or not, dad. I know you want me to successful, but I won't live your dream."

Jim paused, breathing deeply.

"And lay off Joe. He never thinks about himself, never gets to be a kid- he's always had to be your son, the soon to be doctor. Let him hang out with friends once in a while- maybe if you'd let him he'd have had friends in grade school! From what I've seen the past few days, he's found friends, friends that need him. Don't stand between that, Dad. There are things more important than grades.

Just, listen. I know you don't really care what we say, you just want us to get a good education and all, but trust me- Joe's a good kid. Let him choose his own future. I think he'd make a great doctor- better than me even- but you've got to let him choose that path for himself."

His father did not respond, of course, but Jim smiled. "Thanks for listening, Dad. I just hope you heard it. Maybe one of these days, I'll get up the courage to say that to you, when you're awake."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Ideas are welcome, so long as it happens during this arc.( or rather, the end of this arc. Starting when the fog rolls in.)<p>

~HNA


	2. Floating World

***Waves* Hi guys! glad to see you reading my story! This one is about a certain purple haired girl( cough, guess who, cough) who is certain she saw a world floating in the sky. set a few days after Myotismon is defeated, and not in the same city where it all went down.**

* * *

><p>Floating World<p>

A little girl, nine years old, stared out her bedroom window, up at the stars. "There was…a mountain." She said, softly, almost to herself. "Where'd it go?

"Mama, 'Lei's gone cra-zyyy' her older sister chanted.

"Aw, be quiet Hana, let her dream." Came the voice of their eldest sister, curled up on her bed- she didn't have to share a bunk bed with anyone- reading a magazine. "If she wants to believe there's a mountain in the sky, let her. It won't kill you."

The youngest girl turned around, her glasses askew. "But it was there, not just a mountain, a world! A whole world. It was all glowy…and upside down and there was so much light! I'm not dreaming, it was real!"

The oldest girl smiled behind her reading. "Sweetie, there isn't a world floating in the sky. There was some fog, and that was it. You must have seen the sun setting behind some clouds, that's all."

"_I _still say she's gone nutso." Proclaimed Hana with a snort. " 'Lei, how is this magic upside down mountain any different from the monsters you saw at the park last week?"

"They were real too!" shrieked the little girl. "I saw them! there were monsters, an' they were fighting, like in the movies!"

"That's enough, 'Lei. Go to sleep already." Hana said, flicking off the light and climbing to her bunk.

The room would have been dark, but for the night light at the foot of the bunk bed, and the city lights coming in from the window.

Lilac hair loose around her face, the girl stared out the window and up into the light-clogged sky. There was no mountain. There was no river or ocean, no world floating there. Had she dreamed it?

"N_o, it was there. It wasn't like a dream. It was there, and beautiful. I saw it."_

Strangely, she didn't remember much else. She had been with her family, and fog had spread over everything, but it had moved on, past the city and on to someplace else… and after dinner, she'd gone to blow bubbles on the balcony, and had seen it- the lights in the sky like the…the what were they? Northern lights? Where there even northern lights in Japan? She didn't know. But the sky had been lit up like a rainbow, and in the middle of it all, she could see mountains. She'd never been to the mountains- she'd only been out of the city on class trips, and once the year she turned six, and her family had gone camping. She still had the little bundle of feathers and dried flowers, hidden in her treasure box in the closet. But that hadn't been the mountains, not really.

No one believed her about the mountains- or the monsters she'd seen. Although maybe- just maybe- she hadn't seen monsters. After all, they'd gone to the big city that day, on a class trip- she was stuck in summer school again. Maybe it had been something for a movie or a summer camp or … or maybe she really _had _gone nutso, like Hana said.

"_No! I'm not crazy an' I didn't make it up. I saw... there were..."_ she didn't know anymore. It was late, and the little girl was sleepy.

The girl yawned and removed her glasses, laying them carefully on the bedside table, next to her crayon drawing of the Mountains in the Sky.

She fell asleep dreaming about what it might be like.

Maybe in the Floating world, there was an adventure, waiting just for her.

Maybe in the Floating world, she'd have a friend- a real friend. A best friend.

Maybe in the Floating world- the dream world, she could fly.

Maybe in the Floating world, it wasn't a dream.

Maybe, Maybe… there was a Floating world, and it was real.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. whadaya think? like it? Have an idea for another one? reviews make the world go round. AND(!) Reviews have been clinicly proven* to help deal with depression. so leave a note!<strong>

**~Hedgi N. Aisling**

* * *

><p><strong>* by the HNA clinic or fantasyland and fanfiction writing <strong>


	3. Worth It

Welcome back, everyone. And sorry to those of you who saw the alert and thought you were getting A Captive Light.- that will be out in about two weeks, promise!

This one's dedicated to loyal reviewer/ awesome person, Merryb, who asked for one about Wizardmon. Also, it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MERRYB!

This is set just after Wizardmon has been thrown into the bay by Myotismon.

I still don't own digimon

* * *

><p><span>Worth it.<span>

There was nothing but darkness and cold and water. Wizardmon plunged into the bay, gasping for breath and struggling to swim. Which way was up? The darkness closed around him, swallowing him whole, as spots swam before his eyes like tiny stars. His lungs burned. He was sinking, drifting…

What was the point of struggling?

Of fighting the water?

Of fighting….

"_Gatomon,"_ the name of his oldest, his only, his best, friend gleamed in his mind, shining like a small sun in the dark gloom of drowning. Myotismon had her. The Digidestined could not match Myotismon, not alone. He had to fight the water. For her.

As his air started to falter, Wizardmon surged, hoping the direction he'd picked was up, clinging to that name. Gatomon, Gatomon, Gatomon. he had to get help. He had to…

The world was not much brighter as he broke the surface, gasping, breathing in air, cold and sweet, instead of water. There was no land in sight, nothing but distant lights, glowing and shining on the slick black waves.

One gloved hand still clutched at his staff, and Wizardmon kicked, struggling to stay above the surface. "I must save Gatomon," he thought, allowing everything else to vanish. Only finding his friend, and protecting her, mattered.

He kicked again, his damp cloak, tattered and worn, pulling him downwards. He fought it, aiming for the tiny lights, so far away…so far.

"I must save Gatomon!" Wizardmon felt himself slip under, and quickly began to swim, trying to keep hold of his staff and the slim gold chain tucked into his glove. If the Crest of Light was lost… "No. I can't think of that."

He swam, on and on, until his energy was gone. The water was colder now, his exhaustion complete. He could go no farther. "I'm so sorry…Gatomon. I've failed…"

But before he could complete the sentence, something bumped him. Gently, lovingly, like a tiny baby-digimon you've fed once, a scrap of raft nudge him, floating.

Wizardmon clung to it, at last able to rest.

_He was in the desert again, so hot, so thirsty. Water. He needed water. Oceans of it. He stumbled into a tiny village, empty. There was a well, but it was dry. So dry…he fell, hard, on the sand and dirt. Some'mon stood there, above him, like an angel. Her voice was scratchy, but kind._

"_Drink this," his savior said, holding a bowl to his lips. He drank. Water. Oh, how he loved water._

Water splashed him in the face, bringing Wizardmon back to himself. He had been remembering, as he drifted on the bit of scrap. Remembering the first time he'd met Gatomon, another wanderer. She too had _known _that she was needed for something. Something important. She'd found her calling now- she was a Digidestind's digimon partner. But he still had no idea what caused the pull in his own heart. He hadn't known then, either. Neither of them had.

"_We can't stay here, in the desert, Gatomon."_

"_I know. But I don't know where to go. I mean…I don't have a place to go. I'm searching for...for something. But I don't know where to look."_

"_You have saved my life. I too am searching. I will go where you go, friend."_

_They had been together ever since, searching for whatever it had been. They'd shivered in the cold mountain passes, and sweated in deserts like the one where they'd met. They crossed rivers and lakes, plains and valleys, searching. Never finding. Until the castle._

The memory of that castle, dark and evil, snapped Wizardmon awake. He'd been dozing, hanging limply on the board. He could see nothing. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of fog. " He's started." Wizardmon muttered, weakly. His legs were numb. if Myotismon had already cut the city off, he must have defeated the children at the bayside, and taken Gatomon. he'd find the little girl, Kari, soon, and then…then it would be over. everything would be over.

"I must save her. Gatomon saved me. Gatomon is my friend, and I must do something!" he tried to propel himself, but he was too cold.

It was so cold. He was going to die, here, on Earth. Unless there was a portal open, he'd never be reborn. He had chosen to stay with his friend, and now he would die. _I'd do it again, in a heartbeat. I'd do it all again. Even to this. She needed a friend. She still does. I've got to do…something. _Hewas glad he'd fought, even if it had meant that he might never see the Digiworld again. It had given Gatomon a chance.. _I can't give up now, I've got to do all I can! It'll be worth it, to save her. I'd do it all again, a hundred times, if only it can be enough to save Gatomon. My friend_

He felt heat in his gloved fist. Pink light, very faint, spilled from the crest. There was more light, coming from up ahead. The light of another crest, it had to be.

"Take me.. to Gatomon!please!" Wizardmon called out, weakly.

the digimon's eyes blurred with confusion, as he held the pink and gold crest out to the two young humans, digidestineds, who had saved him.

"I'm Wizardmon. I must find Gatomon. Important . I must give.. Gatomon.. this. It belongs to… the 8th child"

Then, there was darkness.

But it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, happy birthday to Merryb! You have been such a wonderful friend to have.<strong>

**remember, reviews make the world go around! drop a line, leave a suggestion, or a request... **

**also, if anyone is in the sacramento/woodland area this weekend, check out the Scottish Highland Games, and Visit the Clan Rose tent for a free cookie!( virtual cookies to all my reviewers.)**

**~Hedgi Naysomay Aisling**


	4. Into the Fog

Hey guys! Thanks for joining me (again) for another chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend, birthday, assana!

It's about T.K's mother, mostly, set after he and Joe go riding off into the fog… Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>She stood there, on the dock, for what might have been hours, just staring at the blurry wall of fog that floated on the water. "T.K…" she whispered, knowing that even if she shouted, he could not hear. And that even if he heard, he would not come back. That was T.K, brave, stubborn, eager to prove he was a big kid.<p>

But what was happening, out there? And what had happened, for the day and a half her son had been away at camp? _He's changed, so much, in so short a time. Last week- just last week he had two nightlights in his room and needed me to check for monsters under the bed,_ Nancy Takaishi thought, almost sadly. _And now, he's so independent. I don't understand. And what was that.. that thing he was riding? A monster? We moved to get away from monsters, not find them! why did he run off like that? I need him to be safe, doesn't he know that?_

She put her head in her hands. It was all so much. She just wanted to go home, but that wasn't going to happen, not with this fog- where had it come from?_ It must be something to do with all the monsters they've seen in the news. Oh, I hope he's careful. Please, Takeru, be careful._

What had he said, before riding off into the fog? "I'll be back with Matt and dad by Dinnertime!"? Although they no longer saw everything eye to eye, Nancy knew one thing about T.K's father- he'd protect his sons. That her little boy would at least be with his older brother and father- and at least one friendly monster, put her mind at ease, if only a little. What else was waiting in the city? What if she lost him? What if she lost them all?_ Please, Lord, watch over them. Keep my children safe. Protect them... all of them. Please. I can't lose them._

Beneath her, her legs grew numb, and she allowed herself to sit, resting on the thin slatted bench on the pier. It was getting late, she knew. Her stomach growled. Dinnertime seemed so far away, and she wished she could fly past now, noon, and be again at the little table in the apartment in Heighten View Terrace, back when they'd been a family._ No._ she banished the memory, sending it away._ Don't think about that. Think about T.K. He's only 8, how can he find them, even with that boy- Jim? Joe? John? Even with help, how… how can he… what if the monsters…_ She started to cry, something she rarely did. something she hadn't done since T.K had been very small.

She didn't know how long she waited there, on the dock, staring into the fog. It had moved in, blocking out the sky and choking the sun. It was so thick, so thick, but she imagined she could see, far off, a brilliant glow of silvery light. A beacon. Calling her. she stood again, firm. _I can't wait here. I've got to get to him. I've got to get over their, now._

there was still a crowd, clamoring by the ferry station, the subway station, the closed road leading to the bridge.

"Does anyone here have a boat?" she shouted into the tumult. "Anyone?"

a woman in her twenties, pushed her way out of the chaos, her dark red-bown hair wet with mist and sea-spray.

"I've got a little motor boat- It's small, but..."

"Will you take me? My son- My sons are there. I have to find them." she reached into her pocket. " I can pay you."

"I'll take you, but you don't need to pay me, Mrs..?

"Nancy, Nancy Takaishi."

"Nancy." She repeated. "I'm Kasume Motomiya. If it were my niece and nephew over there, and my sister here, I'd want someone to take her. Come on."

And they set off, into the fog.

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? review! happy birthday to assana73! You're awesome!<p>

also, have fun with the so called 'end of the world'. Anyone have any cool plans?

see you later!

~hna


End file.
